The Guardian
by Starfire Grace
Summary: After losing his friend in a battle against the androids, Trunks has more responsibilities besides defeating the androids and avenging Gohan's death. He has to take care of and protect Gohan's daughter Pan who he never even knew existed. (Full Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian**

**By**

**Starfire Grace**

**Summary: After losing his friend in a battle against the androids, Trunks has more responsibilities besides defeating the androids and avenging Gohan's death. He has to take care of and protect Gohan's daughter Pan who he never even knew existed. Bulma finishes the time machine and Pan wants to go but Bulma and Trunks say no and that it will be too dangerous. What will happen Pan sneak on board? And will she be able to keep her identity a secret from her young father? From the Andriod/Cell saga to the Buu Saga.**

**Author's Note: This was my original idea for Hope for the Future and yes The Guardian was the original title. It's just been sitting in my computer for a while collecting dust so I thought I'd dust it off and touch it up a bit since my writing has gotten better since my first story lols and post it for your enjoyment. **

*Chapter 1*

A teenage boy of thirteen was on a mission, it was the last request of his best friend and mentor.

***Flashback***

"Please Gohan take me with you," came Trunks' plea, "I can't let you fight those two monsters alone! Especially with your injury."

Gohan looked like he was about to protest, when his features became soft and he smiled at Trunks.

"Alright Trunks, let's go get them!" Gohan told him.

Trunks smiled and turned, that's when Gohan hit the young saiyan in the back of his neck rendering him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you," Gohan said before he flew off to face the androids alone.

Trunks woke up to find Gohan wasn't there and there was a cloud of smoke coming from the city, "Damn it Gohan! Why'd you go alone?!" Trunks flew off into the city as the rain was pouring down.

He flew over the broken buildings when he saw Gohan lying in the middle of the broken street.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled flying down and running to his friend, "No Gohan! Please Gohan you can't die! You have to hang in there, I'll get you to my mom's, she'll take good care of you, and you'll be fine, just hang in there Gohan," Trunks told him.

Gohan coughed up a little blood before he looked at Trunks, "N-no… it's too late," Gohan said in raspy whisper.

"T-t-trunks there's something you need to know," Gohan told Trunks weakly gripping his hand.

"What is it Gohan?" Trunks asked chocking on his sob.

"My d-daughter…Orange Star C-city…find Erasa G-garner and p-protect… my little g-girl," Gohan told him struggling to say the words.

Trunks nodded his head, "I promise Gohan I'll find her," Trunks told him.

Gohan feature relaxed knowing his daughter was going to be safe, Gohan's eyes rolled back in his head as he let out one last breath.

Tears were pouring down Trunks' eyes as he watched his best friend die before his eyes. His mind was racing with thoughts of why Gohan never told him before that he had a daughter.

Trunks held Gohan in his arms before the emotions of it all overwhelmed him. He stood up and started screaming at the top of his lungs, he clenched his fists drawling blood. A yellow aura surrounded the young saiyan as his hair stood up and became blonde and his eyes to teal he fell on his knees beside his fallen friend and hit the ground with his fists.

***End flashback***

*I promise Gohan I'll find her and protect her.*

It had been a couple of months since that night and Trunks had finally made it to Orange Star City and started searching for any high ki signature. That's when felt it a signature similar to Gohan's.

He made it to small apartment and knocked on the door, a minute later a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the man asked Trunks.

"Uh, I'm looking for someone named Erasa Garner," Trunks told him.

The man nodded, "Erasa! There's a kid at the door asking for you!" shouted the man.

Trunks heard footsteps and finally a woman with blonde hair that looked to be the same age as the man, came to the door.

"Sharpner! Be quiet!" Erasa said in a loud whisper, "You're going wake up Pan!"

Erasa turned her attention to Trunks, "So you must be the boy that Gohan was talking about, you're here to take Pan?"

Trunks nodded his head and Erasa invited him inside, she told him to sit, "Gohan told me to give this to you," Erasa said handing Trunks a letter.

Trunks opened the envelope and read.

_Dear Trunks, _

_if you're reading this than I'm dead. Believe me I didn't want it to be this way but I couldn't shake the feeling that my time was coming. That way I'm writing this letter._

_I'm sorry I haven't told you about my daughter until now, but a father dose anything to protect his child even keeping her a secret from the one's he trusts the most._

_With my wife and mother gone there's no one else to take care of my little girl, Erasa and Sharpner are good people but they have no idea about saiyans or what we're capable of._

_That's why I'm leaving Pan in yours and Bulma's guardianship, I know that you will take good care of her and teach her of saiyan ways and help her control her power._

_I leave the only part of me left in your hands, I wouldn't trust her with anyone else, thank you little brother,_

_your friend Gohan. _

Trunks folded the letter and wipe a few straying tears from his eyes.

Erasa left the room and came back with a little bundle in her arms, "Pan sweetheart wake up someone has come to take you home," Erasa said soothingly and gently patting the little bundle.

Trunks looked on as Pan slowly popped her head out of the blanket and looked around tiredly.

The little girl Trunks saw looked like a blend of Chichi and Gohan. She had Gohan's midnight black hair and onix eyes with some of Chichi's facial feature.

Pan looked at Trunks with big curious eyes, holding onto her teddy bear tightly.

"Hi Pan, my name is Trunks, I'm here to take you to your new home. Your daddy wants me to take care of you from now on."

Pan didn't say anything as Trunks took her from Erasa, "How old are you Pan?" Trunks asked her but she still wasn't saying anything.

"She'll be three in a month," Erasa answered.

Sharpner gave Trunks a backpack full of Pan's belongings and Trunks held Pan securely in his arms as he took off back to Capsule Corp.

The little girl still wasn't saying anything as Trunks flew out Orange Star City to West City. She had her face buried in her blanket Trunks could hear her little whimpers even through the wind.

He felt bad, here he was this stranger taking her away from the only two people she had probably ever known besides her father.

He landed in the front yard of his house and walked inside, "Mom I'm home!" Trunks called.

Bulma came up from her lab and smiled when she saw the pink bundle in Trunks' arms.

"Is that her Trunks?" Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded and patted Pan's back gently, "Don't be scared, my mom only wants to meet you," he told her softly.

Pan popped her head out and looked around till she stopped at Bulma who was smiling sweetly at her, "It makes me happy to know Gohan left a child and she looks so much like Chichi did as a little girl," Bulma said.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Bulma what's your name?"

She looked at Bulma for a moment before she finally spoke, "Pan," the girl said quietly but just loud enough to hear.

Bulma smiled, "It nice to meet you Pan, are you hungry?" Pan paused for a moment before nodding yes.

Trunks and Bulma went to the kitchen and Trunks set Pan on top of the counter while he sat on one of the stools.

Bulma started making lots of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Trunks and Pan.

Trunks heard Pan talking to her teddy bear but you could only hear it with saiyan or Namekian hearing.

"She a nice lady Mr. Snuggles," Pan told her teddy bear.

Pan looked at her teddy bear like he was talking to her, "..."

"Yes he's nice too."

Bulma finished the sandwiches and handed Trunks a plateful and gave Pan a few as well.

Pan munched happily on her sandwich while Trunks and Bulma started talking. It was getting late and Pan was starting to get sleepy so Trunks picked her up and headed upstairs and put her in the room closest to his. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Pan," Trunks said and headed out of the room and went into his own room and got ready for bed. He lay in his bed thinking, how was he going to look after a little girl, it was gonna be tough and being a kid himself. Trunks' eyes finally grew heaving and he fell asleep.

Trunks startled awake by a loud thunder strike and lighting flashed, he look at his clock to see it was two in the morning.

He was about go back to sleep when, "Daddy!" Trunks heard Pan's whimper.

Thunder stuck again and this time she screamed and started crying, "DADDY!" came Pan's cry and she was sobbing harder.

Trunks quickly got out of his bed and ran into Pan's room; he found her hiding under her covers shaking.

Trunks made his over to Pan and sat on the edge of her bed, "Pan?" Trunks asked taking the covers off so he could look at her.

"I w-want my d-daddy," Pan said whimpering her faced stained with tears.

Trunks looked at her sadly, how was he supposed to tell a three year old that her father wasn't coming back?

"I'm sorry Pan but…" Trunks sighed deeply and looked at the whimpering little girl, "…but he can't come back."

Tears were building up in Pan's eyes again, with a trembling lip she asked, "B-b-but w-why?"

Trunks looked away, his own tears building up from the grief of losing his friend, "He can't… because… because… he's dead," Trunks said say the last part more in a whisper.

"Dead? What does dead mean?" Pan asked in a confused teary tremor.

Trunks was silent for few minutes before looking at Pan again, "Dead means you're not a part of this world anymore and you go to another world," Trunks explained, "Some people call this other world the afterlife and some call it Heaven."

Pan started crying again, "T-then m-my… m-m-my da-ddy's not c-coming back f-forever?" Pan asked sobbing.

Trunks looked crest fallen, he was sad enough about Gohan's death but now he had Gohan daughter crying. Why did all the bad things have to fall on him?

He picked up Pan up in his arms and tried to comfort the crying girl, he started walking around the room and started rocking her around a little not really knowing what else to do… he never had crying girl in his arms before.

"Shh…shh… it's gonna to be okay," He told in an assuring and comforting tone, "It's gonna be okay, shh…"

**Well that's it for now R&R please and tell me what you guys think. Love it, hate it whatever, and see ya till next chapter ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the one review! lols :)**

**Age clarification: Trunks 13 to 16, Pan 3 to 6, Bulma classified lols. Go from dragonball to the time Gohan was born and you'll figure it out he-he! ;-)**

*Chapter 2*

Trunks was relaxing by a river, he was lying on his back listening to the wind brush the leaves in the trees and the birds singing.

He then heard the giggling of a little girl. He opened his eyes sat up to see Pan playing by the river with the cutest little smile on her face.

"I'm a birdy! I'm a birdy!" Pan said spinning around and flapping her arm.

Trunks smiled, she was so cute and innocent, she ran over to him giggling, "You gonna play wits me Tunks?" Pan asked.

Trunks laughed thinking Pan calling him 'Tunks' instead of Trunks was cute, "Okay Pan, what you like to play?"

Pan opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a voice.

"I know a very fun game we can play," came the voice of a male and Trunks turned to see android Seventeen.

Trunks' jaw tensed up and eyes widened in fear, fear for Pan's safety. Before he could do anything, android Eighteen appeared out of nowhere and took Pan from Trunks' side.

"TUNKS!" Pan screamed and was crying as she tried to get free from the android.

"PAN!" Trunks cried and tried to attack the female android, but Seventeen was in front of him in a flash and punched him hard in the gut then elbowed him in the back before breaking the saiyan male's leg.

"Tunks! Help me!" Pan cried.

Seventeen smirked at Trunks evilly and walked over to his sister and took Pan from Eighteen. Pan was kicking and screaming trying break free from the male android's grasp but it was no use.

"What fun this is, we killed Blondie and now we'll kill his daughter too, right before his best friend's eyes. Looks like you've failed," Seventeen told Trunks as he and Eighteen started beating on the helpless three year old girl.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Trunks screamed and balanced himself on his good leg and quickly flew at the androids trying to save Pan.

Seventeen just grabbed his other leg and broke that one also before tossing him away.

Pan screamed and cried as she called and called for help. Trunks watched in horror, growling and his anger was rising and but he couldn't do anything to save her.

Seventeen and Eighteen let Pan fall to the ground in a bloody heap, Pan was shaking in pain her eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

"Pan!" Trunks said dragging himself closer to her.

Seventeen flew in between Trunks and Pan and placed his foot on Pan's head.

"No!" Trunks cried horrified.

Seventeen smiled evilly at the saiyan boy and stepped on Pan's head crushing her and instantly killing the little girl.

"PAN!"

Trunks was covered in sweat, breathing heavily and shaking in fright, it took him a few minutes to realize that it was just a dream a nightmare was more like it, the same one he has been having for the past month.

Trunks was used to having bad dreams. He had them almost every night, and the androids were almost always part of them.

But ever since Pan came into his life, the dreams had taken a different turn. No longer was he the target, but Pan. That's what made the dreams far more terrifying.

Trunks tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths and raking his fingers through his hair.

Trunks looked at his clock, it 4:00 am, he placed his head back on his pillow but he didn't want to go back to sleep, fearing of have another nightmare, *Did you ever have such nightmares Gohan? Fearing for Pan's life?* Trunks wondered.

Trunks was startled when he felt someone was climbing onto his bed and looked to see Pan trying to climb up.

"Hey," Trunks whispered and picked up Pan and set on his bed, "What are you doing up?" Trunks asked her.

"I had a bad dream," Pan said sniffling and hugging her teddy bear tightly.

*Seems to be lot of that's going around,* Trunks said to himself.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Tunks?" Pan asked him.

Trunks gave her soft smile and started tucking her in, he was glad that Pan was starting open up to him more, she wasn't the quiet little girl he brought back to his home a month ago but more talkative and she brought back innocents into the Briefs home. She and Trunks had both grown a fondness for each other.

"Good night Pan, I'll see you in the morning," Trunks told her.

"Night Tunks," Pan said yawning.

The thirteen year old just laid there thinking, about Gohan, about the androids and about those haunting dreams. He guessed it was time to start Pan's training, if she was anything like her father, she would exceed at it.

He turned to see Pan sleeping peacefully, hugging her teddy bear and a thumb in her mouth.

It made him smile, *Don't worry Pan,* Trunks thought, *I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise.*

"The first thing I have to teach you is how to harness the ki inside you," Trunks told Pan the next day.

He explained what Pan had to do (in a way she would understand) in order to bring out the power was lying dormant inside her.

She got it down pretty fast, within half an hour; Pan could already form a ki blast in her hands. Another hour after that, and Pan was flying, hovering a few feet above the ground.

Trunks took Pan's hand while she was still in the air, and slowly pulled her higher, "You're doing great Pan!" he told the little girl with smile.

They flew higher and higher, Pan held Trunks' hand tightly afraid if she let go she might fall.

"Don't worry," Trunks told her knowing what she was thinking, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

That made Pan feel better and they started to increase their speed. Trunks would pull Pan one way or the other, teaching her how to turn, how to speed up, how to slow down, and land properly.

"See flying comes naturally to us Saiyans," Trunks told Pan, "It's not as scary as you thought it would be huh?" Trunks asked and Pan shook her head no.

"Okay you try it all on your own now," Trunks told her.

A huge smile crossed Pan's face as she started flying all by herself, "Wii! Look at me Tunks! I'm flying, I'm flying all by myself!" Pan told him flying around Capsule Corp.

Trunks chuckled at Pan and took flight to join her, "Very good Pan! You're a natural!"

"Well, look who's learned to fly," Bulma said smiling as Trunks and Pan came in for a landing.

Bulma handed the two kids a couple of drinks, "You're not gonna be doing any intense training with Pan are you Trunks?" Bulma asked, "I mean she is still three after all."

"Don't worry mom, I'm just teaching her the basics… for now," Trunks told his mother.

Bulma mumbled something to herself before heading back inside Capsule Corp.

***Three years later***

"Bulma-san, can I get another book from the library?" Pan asked handing her the text book she already finished.

At the age of six Pan was already reading books advanced for her age and she had the education of a seventh grader.

"May I Pan," Bulma corrected her, and grabbed the biology text book from Pan.

"May I get another book Bulma, please?" Pan asked again.

Bulma smiled at her, "Of course you may Pan," Bulma told her taking her to the library.

"Bulma-san, did you like to read a lot when you were little?" Pan asked rummaging through the shelves for a good book.

"I still do," Bulma chuckled, "I was a pretty smart kid like yourself when I was your age, I would spend hours on end in this library reading and gaining as much knowledge as I could," Bulma said reminiscing on her childhood.

"Hey Bulma? What's this book? It's called the Time Machine," Pan said showing her the book.

"That's a very good book, it's about this scientist who invents a time machine and travels into the future," Bulma told her.

"That sounds cool! To travel in a time machine!" Pan said grinning, "But I would want to travel to the past so I could meet my grandpa and see my daddy again," Pan said more to herself than Bulma.

"There you two are," Trunks said coming into the room, "Should have checked here first. I got the parts you wanted mom, they're in a box in your lab," Trunks told his mother.

"Thank you Trunks," Bulma said before talking taking off back to her lab.

Trunks watched his mother leave before turning to Pan, "So what are you studying this time miss brains?" Trunks asked in good humor but stopped when he got a glare from her, she didn't like it when he called her that.

"I'm gonna read this," Pan told Trunks handing him the book.

"Mmm… the Time Machine huh..? Sounds interesting," Trunks said handing her back the book and they both headed for the living room.

Trunks turned on the radio while Pan was lying on her stomach reading her book, "Do you think it would be cool to travel back in time Trunks?" Pan asked him.

"Yeah I guess," Trunks said.

"Where would you want to go the future or the past?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, the future sounds… kinda scary," *and especially if the androids are a part of that future,* Trunks said in his head.

"What about the past?"

"What's with this sudden fascination about time travel?" Trunks asked with arched eyebrows.

Pan sat up, "Okay don't tell Bulma-san, but I peaked at what she was inventing last week and the blue prints said it was time machine," Pan told Trunks who looked at her surprised.

"You're kidding; mom's inventing a time machine? That's crazy, the thing probably won't even work," Trunks said.

Pan just grinned that all too familiar grin of her father's and grandfather's, "But what if it did…" Pan was interrupted by the news broadcast.

"Attention: We are reporting live! The androids are attacking Bridge Town! I repeat Bridge Town!" the reporter blared out, "Anyone in or near the area should evacuate immediately!" Trunks jumped off the couch and grabbed his sword that was on the kitchen table.

"You're not going are you?" Pan asked concerned.

"Yes I am," Trunks told her seriously and strapped his sword over his shoulder.

"Then I'm coming with you," Pan told him.

"Appositely not Pan! You're staying right here," Trunks told her.

"But…"

"No but's Pan, now stay here," Trunks told her and ran out the door towards Bridge Town.

Pan was fuming; he was treating her like baby. After a few minutes Pan ran out the door following Trunks' ki.

Pan made it to the city to find it in runes, she stayed a good distance away so she wouldn't get spotted or sensed by Trunks.

Trunks landed behind the androids confronted them. Pan stayed hidden in a nearby trench.

Trunks powered to super saiyan, drew out his sword and lunged at the two androids. They split up and kicked Trunks away. He took a few swings at them and cut off a few strands of Eighteen's hair.

Eighteen growled evilly and kicked Trunks across the city. Seventeen dove in at Trunks and punched him hard in the gut.

Trunks fell over in pain. Both androids shot mutable ki blasts at the teen. Trunks flew the androids and took them by surprise.

He punched Seventeen in the face, then kicked Eighteen in the stomach. Trunks then flew up in the air and threw mutable energy blasts at the androids.

But they just stood there, unfazed by Trunks' attempts and started making fun of him. His anger rising, Trunks fired a more and more ki blasts.

Pan hoped he would stop soon, she knew if he didn't he was going to burn out before he finished off the androids.

A large dust cloud formed over the two monsters and just as Pan had thought, Trunks was greatly weakened and landed on the ground exhausted.

Pan was about to go in and help Trunks, when she heard voices coming from all around.

Suddenly, Seventeen jumped out from an abandoned building and punched Trunks sending him straight into the building.

Pan ran in to the building undetected and tried to find Trunks. she made her way to a broken wall for cover when she saw android Seventeen's shadow and panicked trying to make run for it only to trip over a bunch of junk and made lots of noise.

She scrambled to her feet quickly and ran; she hid behind a beat up old couch thinking she was safe from the android.

Before she knew it, she was grabbed from behind and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes, but these weren't kind and full of life like Trunks' these eyes were cold, lifeless and full of evil.

"Well what do we have here, a little girl," Seventeen said smirking.

Pan tried to kick herself free from the android's gripped but he just held tighter.

Eighteen had found Trunks and punched him through the walls landed beside Seventeen.

"Hey there, is this yours?" Seventeen asked Trunks holding out Pan for him to see.

Trunks became panic stricken and tried to attack the male android to get Pan back.

Eighteen grabbed Trunks before he could do anything to kick him out of the building and he landed hard on the pavement.

The androids took to the sky above Trunks and Pan was biting Seventeen's hand trying to get him to let her go.

Trunks' ki started spiking in anger, "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Trunks shouted and flew at the androids head on going super saiyan.

Seventeen just smirked at him, "If you want her so bad, THEN TAKE HER!" as soon as Trunks was close enough, Seventeen flung Pan at Trunks and both half and quarter saiyans collided again each other.

They crashed to the ground making a crater; both androids flew above the crater and threw mutable ki blasts. Explosions sounded and soon the battlefield was covered with smoke and dust from the blasts.

Seventeen smirked, "I can't sense their life force anymore. What a pity, I was starting to like that little girl," Seventeen said and Eighteen rolled her eyes.

Both android took off back to their hideout oblivious to the fact that both the young saiyans could suppress their ki and survived attack... just barely though.

Pan coughed as the dust cleared and slowly opened her eyes, she tried to move but felt very heavy. She soon realized that Trunks was on top of her, he had shielded her from the blasts.

"Tr-t-trunks?" Pan breathed out heavily but Trunks didn't respond. His body was limp and she could tell if he was breathing or not.

Pan began to panic, "Trunks...? Tr-tr-tr-tr-unks?" when he didn't reply back Pan began to cry.

"P-please d-don't go T-trunks," Pan said struggling to out from under Trunks, "I-I-I d-don't want y-y-you to d-di-die!" Pan dragged herself out and gathered the rest of the strength she had left and flew back to Capsule Corp carrying Trunks over her shoulder.

***Back at Capsule Corp***

Bulma was worried; when she camp up from her lab, she found that both Trunks and Pan were gone; she just hoped they would be okay.

Bulma was in the kitchen and tried to keep herself calm by drinking a cup of coffee, maybe she worrying for nothing, maybe they would just come back with a few cut and bruises.

That's when the front door burst open and Bulma got there in time to see Pan collapse to the floor with an already unconscious Trunks sprawled on top of her.

Trunks was gaining consciences, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft and it felt like something was resting on him. slowly opening his eyes and letting his vision clear, he saw Pan; she was bandaged up from here to there and she had her head resting on his chest deep in sleep.

"She's been by your side the whole time," Bulma said startling Trunks a little.

"Mom?" Trunks asked.

"The one and only," Bulma said giving her son a wink and coming over to his bed.

"How long have I been out?" Trunks asked.

"A couple of days, you really worried me Trunks," Bulma said with a little frown.

"I'm sorry mom, I thought I could beat them this time but I guess I was wrong," Trunks said sighing.

"You and Pan are alive, that's all that matter to me," Bulma told him smiling.

Pan started stirring and opened her eyes tiredly, "Hey there sunshine," Trunks said giving Pan a smile.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted attacking him in a hug. He winced in pain but returned the hug with his one arm that wasn't in a cast.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Pan told him tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're alright too Pan," Trunks told her.

They all sent that night talking grateful that they were all alive.

Months passed since the android attack and Bulma talked to Trunks about the time machine.

"Do you think this thing is even going work," Trunks asked Bulma kinda doubtful.

"I know it might sound crazy Trunks, but this gonna work, I believe if you give the antidote to Goku it's gonna change things," Bulma said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Gohan's dad huh? You really think he can make a difference?" Trunks asked.

Bulma nodded and smile, "Yes he can make a difference alright, it's not only his strength that's gonna make the difference… Goku just has this incredible feeling about him. When you're with him you just know things are going to be okay and they always are."

Trunks gave a light smile, "Wow that sounds good, I can't wait to see Gohan again, I can even get to meet my dad and see what he's like."

Bulma looked over at Trunks and sighed a little, "Yeah, well I just wouldn't expect too much from your father Trunks," Bulma told him.

Pan was sitting at the kitchen table with Bulma and Trunks listening to whole conversation silent, finally she spoke up, "I wanna go too," Pan told them.

Bulma shook her head, "I'm sorry Pan but you can't, this mission could be dangerous and we don't want you getting hurt," Bulma told her.

"But Bulma I want to help, I want to help rid the past of the androids, I wanna help Trunks," Pan said.

"Pan I agree with my mom, it'll be too dangerous for you," Trunks told her.

Pan looked at him annoyed, "I'm not a baby Trunks! I know how to fight…" Trunks cut Pan off.

"It's not about knowing how to fight Pan it's about keeping you out of danger," Trunks told her.

Pan looking down at the table, her eyes narrowed, "You think I'm weak, don't you?" Pan asked looking up at him.

"Pan that's not what I…" Trunks tried to tell her but Pan got up from her chair and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door as she did.

Bulma sighed and shook her head, "Sometimes that girl reminds me of Chichi," Bulma said cracking a light smile.

"Okay," Bulma said the next day. "This is the medication for Goku's heart virus. There's enough energy for three trips, give it to antidote to Goku and warn him about the androids, then make your way three years when the androids are supposed to appear and help Goku fight them. The last trip will be back here," Bulma explained and handed the antidote to Trunks.

"Do me a favor and don't drop the medicine," Bulma joked.

"Where's Pan I thought she would be here to see me off?" Trunks asked looking around for the six year old.

"She's still mad that she can't go on the trip and told me today that she didn't want to say goodbye and locked herself in her room," Bulma told him.

Trunks sighed; he knew how badly she wanted to go to the past. She said herself that she wanted to meet her grandfather Goku and to see her father again, he was just doing what he thought was best, keeping Pan safe.

"Tell her that I love her and I'll miss her," Trunks said giving his mother a hug and flew into the time machine and sat in his seat, "You and Pan better stay out of trouble while I'm gone," Trunks told his mother.

"We will good luck son," Bulma said waving.

"I love you," Trunks told her before the dome closed and he started up the time machine.

"I love you too son!" Bulma called out to him and he vanished into twenty years into the past. Little did Trunks know though, he was heading for a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

It was a nice beautiful morning and in a little country home, a little boy of seven was in his room studying or at least that what should have been doing but he started day dreaming about his father.

Son Gohan hadn't seen his father in almost two years, after Goku defeated Frieza and when the Namekian planet exploded, everyone thought Goku had died.

When they tried to wish him back with the Namekian dragonballs, the dragon had told them that he was still alive. Gohan was overjoyed that his father was still alive and tried to wish him back home. But he didn't want to come back yet, what has his dad doing past year and half?

"Gohan..? Gohan...? GOHAN!" Gohan jump up and saw his mother hovering over him.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Gohan asked.

"I've been calling for you for the past five minutes, here I brought you a little snack," Chichi said place the tray on his desk.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said flashing his Son grin and Chichi went back to cleaning the house.

After Gohan finished his snack, he went back to studying but after a while his mind drifted off to other things and he soon fell asleep.

"Psst..! Psst..! Hey wake up, wake up," Gohan grunted groggily and opened his eyes.

"Hey," Gohan jumped when he heard the voice and looked out the window where it was coming from.

There was a girl around his age looking over at him with a smile. She had black hair that past her shoulders in pigtails and her onix eyes shining at him.

"Uh… hi," Gohan greeted completely confused why a girl was at his window, "What… what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

The girl smiled at him, "To play if you like."

"Uh…" Gohan looked over at his door, his mother wasn't around. He should have been scared that a stranger was at his window, but this girl just had something about her.

"Okay," Gohan said getting up from his desk and going over to his window climbing out.

"Common!" the girl shouted to Gohan as she went running into the woods.

"Hey wait for me!" Gohan shouted running after her.

He made it to a clearing in the woods and found the girl climbing up the tallest tree, "Common slow poke!" the girl told him giggling.

"Bu-but I never climbed a tree before!" Gohan said kinda nervous about the idea.

"You can fly can't you? So there's nothing to worry about, common Gohan it's pretty up here!" Gohan was shocked, how did this girl know his name? But he started climbing.

Gohan made it to the big branch the girl was sitting on, "Wow it is pretty up here!" Gohan said looking at all the beauty of Mt Paozu's.

"I told you it would be," she told him smiling, "It's a lot more prettier here then it is where I'm from," the girl said looking at everything sadly.

Gohan had a million questions running through his head, who was she? Where was she from? And how did she know who he was?

"You live in a bad neighborhood or something?" Gohan asked trying to slowly get to the questions he wanted to ask but he also wanted to get to know her.

"Gohan!" came Chichi's voice from the house.

"It's my mom!" Gohan said knowing he might be in trouble for skipping out on his homework.

The girl jumped off the branch, "Wait!" Gohan shouted scared when she jumped out of the tree instead of climbing down.

"Gohan!" Chichi called out again.

The girl floated down and landed softly on her feet to Gohan's amazement, *She can fly! Man she scared me there for sec.*

"Gohan where are you?!"

Gohan started climbing down and he was couple feet to the ground he jumped down.

"I'll see you around," the girl told him before running off deeper into the woods.

"Wait!" Gohan called out, "I don't even know your name," Gohan said but the girl was gone.

"Gohan wake up!" Gohan opened his eyes and he was back in his room.

Was is it just a dream? But it seemed so real to him, "Gohan you fell asleep," Chichi told him shaking her head but she was smiling a little.

"Sorry mom," Gohan told her smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay son, finish that chapter then you can take a break for the day," Chichi told him and gave him a kiss on the head and headed out of his room.

Gohan started doing his homework again but his mind would go back to that dream every now and again, she seemed so real to him.

* * *

Out in a desert region miles away, the time machine landed on a cliff.

Trunks opened up the dome and climbed out of the time machine kinda dizzy from the ride.

That's when he heard someone moaning in the time machine, he flew up and looked around. Behind his seat, he saw Pan cramp up in the little space behind the seat looking really dizzy.

Trunks eyes widen, "P-p-pan! What are you doing here?!" Trunks asked anger clear in his tone.

Pan looked up at him, "I want to help Trunks and you wouldn't let come so I snuck in here while you and Bulma-san weren't looking," Pan told him.

Trunks' lips were pressed into a thin line that he only ever did when he was really angry. But he couldn't do anything now; there wasn't enough energy in the time machine to take her back.

"You are in big trouble missy! How could you disobey me..? Again!" Trunks growled frustrated.

Pan didn't like it when Trunks got angry and would raise his voice at her, "Are you gonna stay mad at me Trunks?" Pan asked pulling the big pitiful eyes on him.

Trunks sighed deeply, "No, but when we get back home I'm gonna have to punish you for this," Trunks told her, "Now common get out of the time machine."

Pan pushed herself up from the uncomfortable spot she had been sitting in and hopped out of the time machine beside Trunks.

Trunks capsulized the time machine and checked his watch, "Okay Goku should be here in four hours, let's get to area where he's gonna land," Trunks told Pan and they took off.

They landed on a cliff and started looking around, "I wonder if any of the old warriors will show up," Trunks said sitting down.

Pan sensed out for any strong ki's seeing if they were near when she felt the ki of a powerful being heading straight for Earth.

"Trunks do you feel that?" Pan asked him, "I can sense someone heading for Earth," she told him, "This person's stronger than the others, but he's a weakling compared to you! But it's definitely not my grandpa."

Trunks sensed out the ki too when smirk crossed his face and he started laughing, "I think I know who it is," Trunks told her, "My mom told me about this guy, his name is Frieza. She never really knew what happened to the creep, just that he was defeated before they got there. She thinks maybe it was a rebellion and Frieza and everyone with him got themselves killed in the process, then Goku showed up three hours later."

"Common Trunks! We might as well take care of him!" Pan said flying off towards tyrant's ki.

"Pan! Get back here!" Trunks shouted flying after her.

***Meanwhile***

Bulma was having a small cookout for Yamucya, Puar, Oolong and Vegeta who had just gotten back from being in space for year looking for Goku.

"That damn clown failed!" Vegeta shouted slamming his fist into the table, "Frieza is still alive! And he's heading here!"

"You're kidding!" Yamucya said getting nervous, "Awe man, I just got back to life! I don't want to die again!"

"Gohan, he's back," Krillin had gotten back to Kame House when he felt Frieza's ki and was now on the phone with the young boy.

"I know, I feel him too Krillin," *Oh dad where are you?*

"Tien do you feel that?!" Choutzu asked, he and Tien were in a snowy mountain range.

"I do… and there's two of them Choutzu, Kami! I've never felt anything like it!" Tien said sweating.

"Tien I'm scared!" Choutzu said shaking.

"Mom I gotta go!" Gohan shouted from his door, he had just put on his Saiyan amour and was now flying out the window.

"Wait Gohan!" Chichi shouted when saw him fly out

Gohan flew fastly through cities, towns and villages and was flying across the ocean and Krillin caught up with him.

"Hey!" Krillin greeted.

"Krillin do you really think its Frieza? What if it's somebody else?" Gohan asked.

"No its Frieza alright! I'd know that energy anywhere," Krillin told Gohan as flashed back to that day Frieza had killed him.

Vegeta and Yamucya landed in the desert plans and looked around, "This is place, this where Frieza will be landing," Vegeta said gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Yamucya asked him.

"Of course I'm sure you idiot! Now shut up! I don't want him to know we're waiting," Vegeta growled.

Bulma arrived as well and soon Tien, Choutzu, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan made it too.

"Hey any word from Goku?" Yamucya asked Gohan and Gohan shook his head no.

"HE'S COMING!" Piccolo shouted as heard the ship coming down and soon everyone else saw the ship as well.

The ship landed over a ridge about a couple of miles away from where the Z-fighters were standing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trunks and Pan had spotted the ship just as the Z-fighters did and took off after it, suppressing their ki's as low as possible so they wouldn't be noticed by Frieza or his men.

They both landed on cliff above where Frieza's ship landed, "Okay, Pan you stay here and take I'll care him," Trunks told Pan.

"That not fair," Pan complained, "I wanna fight too," Pan pouted.

"Trunks shook his head, "No you stay here where it's safe and when I'm done you come down okay." Pan gave him a face and huffed before sitting down on a rock grumbling.

"I want to fight," Pan said crossing her arm.

Trunks sighed deeply, "Pan for once, will you please just obey me?"

Freezia and his father were coming out of their spaceship, "So this is planet earth a pathetic puny planet if you ask me." King Cold said.

"Indeed father and I can't wait for that pathetic saiyan to get here to find nothing left of he's precious earth," Freezia and his father started laughing.

"Solders! Find the saiyan's friends and when you do, kill them don't show any mercy!" Frieza ordered his elites.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" the solders said and took off.

Suddenly there was a sound of slashing and Frieza solders landed in pile all cut in half near Frieza, his father and the rest of the solder.

Trunks landed on the ground near Frieza and his father as he was putting his sword away.

"So you must be Frieza, nice to finally meet you," Trunks said.

Frieza smiled at the boy, "I see my reputation precedes me, I'm pleased to know the people of earth know who I am. And who might you be?" Frieza asked.

"The one who's going to destroy you!" Trunks told him.

Frieza started laughing as well as his father, "Oh sure kid, you're going to destroy me. Do you even know who you're talking to? I am Lord Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe," Frieza boasted.

"You're reign is over Frieza! Make no mistake about it, you're through," Trunks told him smirking.

"Boy you're gonna to regret those words. Foot solder! Take care of this little punk!" Frieza ordered a tall green skinned alien.

"With pleasure sire," the alien said.

"The rest of you spread out!" Frieza ordered.

Trunks closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm only gonna warn you once, you don't stand a chance against me. so if you want to live, you better run while you still can," Trunks told the solders.

"Kid seriously, if anyone's going to die, it's you," one of the foot solders told him.

"Alright let's see what we got here," the green skinned alien said and pushed a button on his scouter to see Trunks' power level.

"Power level of five? You're not even worth my time kid, but an order is an order. So long you little runt!" the solder raised his blaster and fired.

Trunks simply deflected it. The solder gasped and his eyes grew wide. He fired three more shots, which were deflected as well.

He was panicking now, Trunks just smirked and flew in the solder's face, punching his jaw and sending him slamming into Frieza's ship.

Frieza snickered, "Mmm… it would seem the dog dose have some bite to go with his bark after all. Solders attack him!" Frieza shouted and the ran at him.

To Trunks they seemed to going a snail pace but in reality his was just faster, Trunks grabbed the handle of his sword and ran at the solders.

In the blink of an eyes they were cut up and Trunks stood there putting his sword away as the men fell over dead.

Trunks turned to the one solder left, Trunks cut through the solder's scouter and armor. The solder backed away scared, "You coward," Frieza hissed before he gutted the solder.

"I must admit kid, I'm quite impressed," Frieza told Trunks.

* * *

Further away, the Z-fighter felt a powerful ki. Their expression one of shock and Bulma looked at them confused.

"Hey what going on you guys? Why the faces?" she asked.

"I sensing another huge power level and it…" Krillin said but couldn't finish.

"And this one makes Frieza seem like Yamucya," Tien said.

"Hey!" Yamucya yelled insulted.

**(JK here's the real one)**

"And this one makes Frieza seem like a joke," Tien said.

"You know guy it's not too late, we can still turn and go home if we want," Yamucya suggested.

Vegeta was lost in his thoughts to listen to Yamucya's cowering, *Incredible! I've never sense anything like this before. Where would someone with this kind of power have come from?* Vegeta asked himself.

* * *

Pan was watching everything from where Trunks had told her to stay. She almost fell off the cliff once when Trunks had defected once of those blasts and it was headed for the cliff she was on.

"Kick his butt Trunks," Pan said smirking.

"So you ready to fight me yourself or are you gonna send more of your goons after me?" Trunks asked Frieza, "I gotta say though, you got balls for coming all the way here half dead with all those spare parts, only be killed by me," Trunks told him lightly grinning.

"You arrogant little brat! You wouldn't stand a chance against me, you wouldn't even last a minute," Frieza boasted, "Besides, I don't have time to waste on you, I'm waiting on someone else."

Trunks just smirked knowing who Frieza was talking about, "Yeah I already know all about you're appointment with Goku, let's just say I'm here to cancel it," Trunks told Frieza putting a little shock on his face before he started smirking.

"So you know that worthless saiyan then?" Frieza asked.

"By reputation, but I'll be meeting him soon enough," Trunks answered.

"You'll be dead before he even gets here," Frieza told Trunks.

"We'll see about that now, won't we?" Trunks asked smirking, "You see Frieza Goku isn't only super saiyan, it so happens you're looking at one right now."

Frieza gasped, then he and his father started laughing, "This boy is quite the comedian, isn't he?" King Cold asked Frieza.

"He a liar that's what he is, look you little punk stop kidding around. The only saiyans left are Goku and Vegeta," Frieza told him.

"Well you'll just have to add me to the list," Trunks said and started powering up as the rocks started floating around him.

Shock was forming on Frieza's face as saw, "Th-this is impossible! It j-just can-can't be!" Frieza yelled terrified.

Trunks gritted his teeth before he started screaming, his energy blew the dead solders away and ground broke under his feet as the earth started shaking.

Pan was trying to keep herself balance from where she was standing, "Show off," Pan said snickering watched Trunks power up making it all dramatic.

"Whoa! I think the fight's starting without us," Yamucya said trying to keep his balance.

"It could be my dad," Gohan said.

"Do you think?" Krillin asked.

"Well who else would take on Frieza alone?"

"I don't know."

*Kakarot? No! I refuse to believe it! his power couldn't have increased this much, it's impossible! Even if he is a super saiyan!* Vegeta thought growling.

**That's it for now :3 review and tell me what you thinks. Laters!**


End file.
